The Nonsense User
|image1 = zaregototsukai_anime.png|Anime zaregototsukai_novel.png|Novel zaregototsukai_ningen.png|Ningen zaregototsukai_crossover.png|Crossover |epithet = The Nonsense User Damaged Goods Harakiri Masochist Humanity's Weakest |age = 19 |gender = Male |classification = Human |relatives = Harukana Ii (Little Sister) Unnamed Parents |occupation = University Student |affiliation = Rokumeikan Private University ER3 System (Formerly) |work_of_origin = Zaregoto Series |novel_debut = Zaregoto Volume 1 |anime_debut = Kubikiri Cycle: Aoiro Savant to Zaregoto Tsukai Episode 1 |manga_debut = Zerozaki Soushiki no Ningen Shiken Manga Volume 5, Chapter 19 |voice_actor = Yuki Kaji }}The Nonsense User ( い, Zaregoto Tsukai), also commonly translated as The Nonsense Master or The Nonsense Bearer, is the protagonist of the Zaregoto Series. His name is never revealed, but his surname is Ii ( , Ī''), and most people call him some nickname based on that, such as '''Iichan', Ikkun, Ii-tan, Inoji or Inosuke. Personality The Nonsense User is quiet and reserved, and mostly avoids talking to others if possible. He easily gets carried along, and never has any conviction of his own. In his own words, "if he sees a puzzle in front of him, he just gets annoyed". He always twists his beliefs when he is talking to someone, so that he can get off easily, without having to argue. He has an extremely bad memory, often forgetting people he has met before (an example of this being Akiharu Usami, who he completely forgot in a few days, not even recognizing him the next time they saw each other). When he was younger, he used to get angry very quickly, but this trait disappeared after his time at the ER3 System. His favorite catchphrase is "Nonsense". He has a complex relationship with Tomo Kunagisa, standing by her side because he feels jealous of her, while also feeling affection towards her. He said that when he met her, he realized how brilliant she was, and so she destroyed her. Later, he started to feel crushing guilt about doing so, and the desire to redeem himself (feelings that he later projects onto Ichihime Yukariki). He has stated that he is in love with her. He is the mirror image of Hitoshiki Zerozaki, both being the same yet different. He described Hitoshiki as "what he would be if he didn't hold back". After the two met and fought, The Nonsense User befriended the serial killer, and the two worked together to solve the Strangulation cases. Even though he never alerted the police about Hitoshiki's criminal activity, and only gave out information about him when he was forced by Aikawa, it seems he thinks murderers are all despicable, admonishing both Mikoko Aoii and Muimi Atemiya (causing the former to actually commit suicide), with Hitoshiki being sort of an exception. After the case on Wet Crow's Feather Island, the Nonsense User caught Jun Aikawa's attention, and she became friends with him, often dragging him along to all sorts of odd jobs. He has a lot of respect for Jun, and values the two's friendship very much, even though he doesn't think he deserves to know her. Jun also has shown that she trusts the young man very much, and does her best to motivate him to try harder. Appearance The Nonsense User is an average looking young man with short brown hair (cut even shorter after he got scratched by Izumu) and yellow eyes. He has a perpetually emotionless face, and often dresses up in casual clothing like hoodies or T-shirts. When he infiltrated Sumiyuri Academy, he wore the female school uniform, and a wig with shoulder-length hair the same color as his own. Background When he was young, he considered himself to be a genius, but after he met Tomo Kunagisa, he became aware of how mediocre he was. Around that time he also met Nao Kunagisa, Tomo's big brother, and Douji Kasumioka, the man who gave him the moniker of the Nonsense User. Some time in the past, Harukana Ii, the Nonsense User's little sister, died in a plane crash. He hadn't even been aware of the girl's existence at the time, as she had been kidnapped by the Kunagisa Organization. When he was middle-school aged, he signed up for the ER3 System, an organization that gathered all kinds of geniuses, and managed to get in. He studied at the program for a few years, but after the (presumed) death of his friend Magokoro Omokage, he left the System and returned to Japan, where he met back up with Kunagisa. Quotes *(The Nonsense User's catchphrase) "It's all nonsense." *(The Nonsense User's monologue) "Nothing really matters to me. The world will only turn out as it will, and if it won't, that has nothing to do with me, and if it does, I'm not interested. I've never wanted to become someone, and I've never felt like there was something I had to do. Sometimes I wonder if that's okay, but in the end, that doesn't matter to me either." *(The Nonsense User's monologue) "I didn't know who the world revolved around, but the Earth revolved around the Sun. That's all there is to it, really, and it's probably never anything more. And that goes for everyone." *(The Nonsense User when asked by Hitoshiki Zerozaki about understanding murderers) "Nah. First of all, I don't understand other people, period. Whether they're murderers or not, whether they're serial killers or not. Second of all, I don't even understand my own feelings. I have no freaking idea what causes all the chaos swirling around in my guts. So all I can say is no, I don't understand why other people kill." *(The Nonsense User admonishing Mikoko Aoii) "It's not a matter of allowing it or not. It precedes any question of condonement because murder is the absolute worst. That, I can assert. The desire to take a life is the most despicable human emotion. To hope and pray and wish for another person's death is hopelessly evil. It's a sin beyond redemption. I'll be damned if an atrocity beyond apology or atonement could ever be condoned. Anybody who's taken a life ought to fall and sink into the depths of hell, without exception." Appearances *Zaregoto Light Novel Series *Ningen Light Novel Series *Kubikiri Cycle: Aoiro Savant to Zaregoto Tsukai Anime *Zerozaki Soushiki no Ningen Shiken Manga (In a flashback) *Seishun Kijinden! 204 Gakuen Trivia *While I's name is never revealed, there are many characters who know it, like Harukana Ii, Shiogi Hagihara, Tomo Kunagisa and Magokoro Omokage. Shiogi figured out his name in a quiz, where she asked the following: "If you are to use 1 as あ (A), 2 for い (I), 3 for う (U)... and then 46 for ん (N), what would be the sum your name?" to which I responded with 134. Even after she figured out the name, I asked her not to use it, as all those who did have died (Harukana in a plane crash, Magokoro in fire, and Tomo living while dead). Category:Zaregoto Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters